Réveil difficile
by Ilunae
Summary: Izuku pouvait avoir du mal à se lever le matin.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Deku était un grand héro. Katsuki n'avait plus aucun mal à le reconnaître. Son ami d'enfance n'avait jamais lâché son rêve, même quand tout avait été contre lui. Le nerd avait toujours eu une très grande force mentale. All Might avait vu son potentiel et, lui avait confié son alter.

Il avait fallu un peu de temps mais, Katsuki avait fini par le reconnaître comme son rival. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui pouvait prétendre à ce titre. Katsuki ne pouvait choisir que le meilleur en tant que rival. Deku avait prouvé qu'il avait tout pour être un rival digne de ce nom.

Depuis, ils étaient toujours en compétition. Ils se passaient souvent l'un devant l'autre dans le classement des héros. Leur attitude avait l'air d'amuser beaucoup leurs fans.

Il devait donc reconnaître qu'il était fier de Deku la plupart du temps. Le nerd avait travaillé dur pour en arriver là où il était. Il avait fait beaucoup de chemin depuis qu'il avait reçu son alter. Il méritait donc sa place dans le classement des héros.

Il y avait cependant des fois où le comportement de Deku n'avait rien à voir avec celui d'un héro. Par là, il ne fallait pas comprendre qu'il avait l'attitude d'un vilain. Deku avait souvent brisé les règles quand ils avaient été au lycée mais, il s'était calmé depuis le temps.

Deku se comportait plutôt comme un vrai gamin quand il n'était pas au boulot. Il pleurait toujours aussi facilement. Bien sûr moins qu'avant mais à chaque fois, c'était torrents de larmes. Il ne risquait pas de changer sur ce point. C'était sa marque de fabrique après tout.

Il faisait souvent des caprices aussi. Par exemple en fin de journée, il faisait toujours tout pour être porté par Katsuki. Là, il ne se gênait pas pour geindre.

"Je suis très fatigué Kacchan !" disait-il à chaque fois. "Je crois que je vais avoir beaucoup de mal pour rentrer !"

Katsuki l'avait déjà vu ramper alors qu'il avait les os cassés. Deku ne lui ferait donc pas croire qu'il avait du mal à marcher simplement parce qu'il était fatigué. Malgré cela, il finissait toujours par le porter pour le ramener à leur appartement. Cela ne lui posait pas de problème, après tout. Il pouvait donc faire plaisir à son compagnon parce qu'il faisait du bon travail à chaque fois.

Deku avait aussi beaucoup de mal à se lever le matin. A chaque fois, c'était la galère pour le faire sortir de leur lit. Ce qui n'était pas surprenant, il avait gardé son habitude de se coucher tard.

C'était toujours à Katsuki de le faire sortir de son lit. Lui se levait toujours très tôt pour avoir le temps de se préparer. Il n'utilisait pas d'excuse pour traîner plus longtemps au lit comme le faisait Deku.

"Deku !"

Pas de réponse de la part du nerd. Comme d'habitude. Le nerd dormait toujours comme une pierre.

"Deku !" répéta il un peu plus fort. "C'est l'heure de se lever !"

Deku grommela quelque chose d'inaudible avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus sous la couverture. Katsuki décida de l'attraper pour essayer de la retirer mais, le nerd la tenait bien. Même dans son sommeil, il avait beaucoup de force.

"Debout, Deku !"

"Noooon !"

Katsuki soupira. Cela allait encore être très difficile encore une fois. Il se demandait ce que serait la réaction des fans de Deku s'ils voyaient leur héro comme ça. Le grand héro qui faisait tout un cirque parce qu'il ne voulait pas se lever matin pour aller travailler.

Katsuki finit par réussir à retirer la couverture des mains de Deku. Son compagnon n'avait toujours pas l'intention de se lever, cependant.

"Debout ! Tu dois aller au travail !"

"Pas envie !"

"T'as pas le choix, foutu nerd !"

"Mais...euh... Je veux dormir !"

"Je t'ai laissé dormir assez longtemps !"

Ce qui était vrai. Katsuki avait eu le temps de prendre sa douche, de s'habiller et de faire le petit-déjeuner. Deku ne pouvait donc pas dormir plus longtemps ou il allait vraiment être en retard.

"Encore cinq minutes !"

Katsuki leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le nerd dormir cinq minutes de plus. S'il le faisait, le nerd lui demanderait de lui laisser encore cinq minutes plus tard et ainsi de suite.

"Non, tu te lèves tout de suite !"

"Mais Kacchan..."

Il dut insister encore pendant quelques minutes. Le nerd finit par accepter de se lever. Il traînait toujours un peu mais, au moins il avait les yeux ouverts et, il était debout.

"T'es vraiment pas sympa, Kacchan ! T'aurais pu me laisser dormir un peu plus longtemps !"

"Oh !" un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Katsuki. "Je te prépare le petit-déjeuner et je suis pas sympa !"

Deux secondes plus tard le nerd lui sautait dans les bras.

"Merci beaucoup Kacchan !"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
